


You lose what you don't cherish

by KillerGhoul



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Cheating, M/M, Minor Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Shane Being an Asshole, Smut, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGhoul/pseuds/KillerGhoul
Summary: Cher-ishDef: Protect and care for (someone) lovingly.





	1. Chapter 1

Shane rubbed at his eyes, hard, in order to get rid of his exhaustion. Currently he was sitting in his car which was parked in front of his house. He'd just gotten off of patrol earlier than usual, and he wanted nothing more than to relax on his couch and watch TV. 

 

Now Shane wasn't an actual police officer, that would be his husband Rick that is. No - Shane's a security guard at some extravagant medical facility called Umbrella. It didn't mean his job was any less harder than a cop's. Heck, he'd reckoned that he worked just as much as Rick did - maybe even more. That's why he wanted to rest, but he was hesitant to enter his house.

 

He and Rick had gotten into quite the argument late last night before his shift at Umbrella. The argument had been about them not spending enough time together. The two worked crazy schedules, and it wasn't often that they had free time at the same time. Whenever they did, Rick accused Shane of always avoiding spending that time with him. 

 

“Just two months ago, me and you had a fucking three day weekend. I was expecting us to celebrate our motherfucking anniversary, but you had other fucking plans. You went on a fucking last minute trip to Las Vegas with some of your shitty, no good, piss for brains, security guard buddies, and what did you have to say for yourself? ‘Cool down, Rick. It's just an anniversary. They'll be others, so this one doesn't matter much if we skip it.’”

 

After Rick had said that the argument spiraled out of control. Shane couldn't understand why he had been so mad, so mad that he was cussing up a storm - when did Rick even learn how to cuss like that? Eventually it led them to the topic of Shane having cheated on Rick.

 

As much as Rick loved to remind him about the Las Vegas incident, he also reminded him of Lori. Now Rick and him had been married for five years, and four of those had been years he may have been with a broad called Lori. It wasn't like she wasn't anything overly special - she was just a good fuck. Well, there had been the time where they had a pregnancy scare, and Shane had been considering telling Rick about having an open marriage. It had just been a scare only though, so in the end he never asked Rick. He even let Lori go because he couldn't handle it if she ACTUALLY got pregnant. Shane never planned for that bitch to be spiteful, and tell Rick about their illicit affair - with evidence to back it. 

 

This all led to Rick finally ending the argument on a bad note. 

 

“That's fucking it, Shane. I've always been the one to give my one hundred percent in this relationship, but that all fucking changes now. I want a fucking divorce. I am going to leave your sorry ass because I am fucking done with your bullshit. Starting right now. When you leave I'll be busy packing up all my crap, and getting the fuck out of this damn house. We. Are. Fucking. Done.”

 

Shane knew that if he entered that house he'd find a still pissed off Rick. Of course he knew that Rick wasn't going to actually leave him, the man was just made and had been saying stuff. No, Shane would find him fuming in the house. He would then make it up to him with a hug, a kiss, and a ‘I'm sorry’. After that he was sure there would be some nice makeup sex. Sex sounded good about now, so Shane decided to finally leave the car. 

 

When he entered his home he found it completely dark. Rick was nowhere to be found. For a second Shane feared that Rick might have been serious about leaving, but then he heard noises from upstairs. He began to ascend the steps to the second story, and as he got closer the noises became clearer. It sounded like Rick was thoroughly being pleasured. This made Shane excited because if he walked in on Rick masturbating then all he had to do is help his husband out with the job. This would lead to Rick begging to cum, and them having makeup sex, and Shane could be a little petty and leave Rick to finish himself off as he rested on the couch.

 

Shane reached their bedroom door, deciding to open it slowly so as to surprise Rick. He stopped though because he wasn't expecting what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

“N-N-Negan…. Please! Harder, go harder!” Rick begged the man on top of him. Negan obliged, using his his hand to grasp Rick's neck, he pushed him deeper in the mattress as he fucked him. 

 

Negan knew that Rick liked it hard and rough. That's not to say it was a common request, mostly they took their time together. Both of them could spend hours learning the others respective bodies. Negan enjoyed finding something new about Rick that would cause him even more pleasure. Seeing Rick cum hard with the look of pure ecstasy on his face, made Negan feel like he owned the whole fucking world. As it was, Rick didn't need any if that right now. 

 

“You like that, baby? You like it when my big fat cock pounds your ass hard and good?”

 

“Nhhg!”

 

“Heh, I'll take that as a yes. I'll make sure to fuck you so hard you'll feel it for weeks. Your sore ass will make you think of me. At work it'll be you'll end up getting such a hard on that you'll have to take a break so you can fuck yourself on your baton. It won't be the same at my cock though. It wouldn't fill your hole Iike you need, or make you moan like the filthy whore you are.”

 

Dirty talk always came easy to him. It was a good thing since Rick ate that shit up. Nothing got the man more hot and bothered than Negan's mouth. 

 

“Take my cock you fucking slut. Take it and n-.” Negan cut himself off. 

 

He could swear that he heard noise. 

 

Negan glance with his eyes towards the bedroom door, all the while never stopping his movements. He saw as the door opened the tiniest fraction. From just behind it were eyes that look upon him fucking Rick with surprise. Without a doubt Negan knew that Shane was home a little earlier than expected. That didn't give him any incentive to stop though. In fact, Negan felt sadistic pleasure that Shane could see how much Rick was loving getting fucked by him. It served the bastard right. 

 

Negan had known Rick for a year now. They had been introduced to each other by their mutual friend Daryl.

 

“Rick, this is my asshole friend, Negan, and Negan, this is my best bud Rick.”

 

From their first introduction Negan had been intrigued as hell. Once he began talking to Rick, he found that he couldn't stop learning anything and everything about him. Rick, for his part, kept up with Negan easily. They seemed like complete opposites, but they matched each other so perfectly. Their conversations flowed with an erratic pattern that suited them just fine. It had been a shame to find out that Rick was married. Of course that didn't stop Negan from seeing the man. He fully respected that Rick wasn't the type of man to cheat on his spouse, even when that spouse was a fucking asshole cunt for a brain. Like seriously? How in the flying fuck did Shane manage to snag a diamond like Rick? 

 

As his and Rick's friendship grew, so did the stories of what Shane did to Rick. Shane was a complete asshole. The man lied to Rick a lot, hardly spent time with him, and that bitch never once brought Rick to completion. That last part always riled Negan up. He couldn't see how Shane could take his own pleasure, and just leave Rick to fend for himself. Shane was just a complete waste of life. That was was why when Rick started their relationship a month in a half ago, he didn't once blame Rick for not feeling any remorse over their affair. Negan couldn't be happier that Rick is divorcing his ass. 

 

“Negan, Negan, Negan! Harder!” Rick shouted, not even realizing who just came home. 

 

Deciding not waste another thought on Shane, Negan refocused his attention on bringing his lover all the pleasure he could offer. Besides, the bastard had already left with the slam of the front door. He wouldn't be coming back, which left Rick for Negan to cherish until the universe ended. That was the thing right there that Shane never understood. 

 

You lose what you don't cherish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had been my first time ever writing smit. I know it was only a small a amount, but still.
> 
> Please excuse any and all grammar, punctuation, and spelling mistakes I may have missed while editing. 
> 
> Feel free to comment or leave a Kudos :)


End file.
